Don't let me go
by My fantasy life
Summary: Allen is being forced to move by his guardian Cross, after arguing and not getting through to Cross Allen dyes his hair silver and gets a star shape tattoo. Allen settles, is a junior in high school. Things happen :D. This is a yaoi boyxboy, this also ends up having lots of LEMON in it. Sorry this is a bad Summary. Slow at first but picks up the pase and get hot n' heavy. :D
1. Moving

I love reviews

I do not own DGM

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Moving**_

* * *

Glumly Allen slouched down lower in the soft leather of the car as it drove past a sign that brightly said, _Welcome to Nevada! _They had made their way all the way from Virginia. They were moving, all because of Cross's job. At first Allen protested, he had friends in Virginia, really good friends. But Cross wouldn't hear of it.

When Allen realized that he wouldn't get through to Cross he went after school and had his hair dyed silver. When he had gotten back home Cross did a double take then shrugged his shoulders and went back to ordering the moving guys around as he sipped his red wine. His silent rebellion went on without being recognized!

They had driven for hours and Allen was not looking forward to moving and now with his hair dyed an unusual color people were going to act weird around him more now that he had gotten drunk on Crosses wine and got a tattoo of a star above his left eyebrow and a line that cut though his eyelid and did a weird little L that had a slightly wavy line passing through the middle of the top of the L.

That tattoo would have looked cool anywhere else but on his face! It was all Crosses fault he have to make them move and made Allen rebel by dying his hair, then Cross left his wine cabinet unlocked and in Allen's depression he got drunk and went and got a tattoo on his forehead, his forehead!

Signing Allen decided to man up and accept the fact that they were moving. Allen opened the car door and went inside to buy a drink. Walking through the heat of Nevada's summer he opened the door to the gas station building and was enveloped in cold AC that made goose bumps raise on his body.

Finally locating his long desired Dr. Pepper, he went to the check out desk. He had just barley grabbed his drink and had his hand reaching for the door when a hand gabbed his own, and spun him around. Allen was crushed to a muscular body and a voice whispered into his ear. "Babe, you wanna hook up and go to some where cold just so we can heat it up?"

What was this idiot saying? Realization hit him when a hand groped his ass. "What the fuc-," Allen started but the check out person interrupted him.

"Kalub, haven't I asked you not to come in here again, get out and leave the little miss alone."

"SHUT UP!" one arm that was crushing Allen to Kalub struck out and shoved the older man, the man tripped and fell over a small basket and slammed into the floor. "Mind your own damn business," he said to the check out person. "Now," Kalub said turning his attention back to Allen, "What do you say?"

Allen brought his knee up and hit Kalub where the sun don't shine, Kalub doubled over, Allen gabbed the back of Kalub's head and brought his knee back up to Kalub's forehead. Knocking Kalub out cold.

Even though the man that Allen just took down was unconscious and couldn't hear anything he said it anyways, "If you looking for some release I suggest you get acquainted with your hand because no guy or girl would ever want to do it with someone like you! Plus I am a guy! Ok! A GUY NOW DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!"

Calming down Allen looked at the checkout person, "Tell him that please when he wakes up," Allen said calmly as he grabbed his Dr. Pepper and hopped into the car that Cross was waiting in and peeled away. Allen took a swig of his drink and glared out the window, "Damn Idiot, " he whispered.

"What, did you say something?" Cross asked.

"No," Allen reached for the radio and turned it up, half an hour later they pulled into their new drive way.

The house was HUGE! With a medieval castle look to it. Dark stone was covering the outside of the house, and dark grey tile was the walk way. A spiked black shinny fence aligned the boarder of the property claim. Tall pine trees grew in random places and a huge pool was in the backyard. The house had a dark oak wood wraparound porch on the second floor. Black out windows adorned the house making it imposable to see into the house.

"Well,' Cross said with a straight face, "what are you waiting for? Go inside already, idiot."

What Cross said made it known to Allen that Cross knew that he was impressed and excited, swallowing his smile and enviousness. Allen shot him a glare and slowly walked into the house, Cross stayed behind to sign papers and talk to the previous owners about any problems that may or may not be wrong with the house. As soon as Allen shut the door he raced around too excited to stay in one place for to long.

The kitchen was huge with a hibachi grill, a two sized fridge, a Dutch stove bread oven with the olden time look, and anything else in a kitchen you might need. The living room was outstanding, a four foot tall flat screen t.v. that was also 6 feet and 8 inches long. Plush looking couches laid everywhere in the room. An office connected to the living room through a solid oak door. Going to the bath room it, well it looked like any other bathroom except waaaay bigger.

The bedroom downstairs held a king sized four post bed, a t.v. in the corner of the room more towards the ceiling, there was a walk in closet, a door leading to the bathroom and dresser drawers. Moving up stairs he looked at a beautiful dark oak hallway with candle lights on the walls that settled the hallway with a soft orange/yellow glow. One door lead to the rap-around porch, walking the perimeter of the porch Allen stopped when he came to a tall and long reflective box that shinned in the sun. walking closer he saw that the box was in fact a mirror, seeing a door handle Allen opened the big square that took up half of the back of the porch.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he realized that the reason the box was a mirror was because it held/hide a shower at one end of the interior and a huge bath almost like a small deep-ish pool at the other end. The mirror was in fact a one way mirror, letting the people in the inside see out and the people on the outside just see their reflection. ..Kinky.

Wandering back inside Allen went into a bedroom it was the exact same as the one down stairs, opening the door to the bathroom Allen was greeted with a toilet, sink and a four foot by four foot shower, and that was it. Frowning Allen stepped into the shower and looked around he couldn't see a handle to turn on the water, then something all of a sudden something wet hit him, soon he was sopping wet.

This shower was movement sensitive, great now he was soaking wet, taking a step to step out from the shower he stopped when he heard a light clicking noise, turning his head he saw a slight gap in the wall of the shower. Opening the door he gasped by the sight he be held. Tropical trees aligned the sides, his feet stepped into soft grainy sand, walking forward he stepped onto a stone path, following the path he soon stopped at an amazing blue lagoon, a water fall ran into the lagoon and layered rock edges out a little over the water's surface. Palm trees encircled the lagoon making Allen feel safe, the sound of the waterfall and the gently lapping of the water hitting the sides of the layered rock made Allen feel calm.

This was simply amazing, this was the actual shower. Hesitantly Allen walked out form the main shower room and into the quick shower down one. After getting sprayed again with water, Allen grabbed a white fluffy towel and dried off as best as he could.

Walking to the back he saw the pool but noticed a small green house in the corner of the property claim. Before he could take a step towards the greenhouse Cross called him inside. Making a metal note to go check it out later Allen turned and went to his guardian's side.

* * *

Wow! 1,447 words in the first chapter.

It's a little slow at the beginning but I had to describe my dream house, it sounds wonderful, no?

Anyways five reviews and I'll update.


	2. School

**I've finally updated! Argg sorry guys. **

**This is a long chapter, and it is unfortunately super amazingly slow in the beginning…and a little in the end but it slowly picks up speed. I almost cried tears of boredom just typing this, but it's an important part.**

**Just to tell you, there are no powers all of the characters are normal high school students or older people, I just hope I captured their personalities right. **

**No Lemon but there is something with Kanda in it :)**

…**towards the end :(**

**I do not own DGM**

* * *

**Chapter two**

_**School**_

* * *

Waking up at 6 in the morning was even more torturous after moving and unpacking everything Allen had all day yesterday, than just the normal staying up to late and having to drag yourself out of bed. When Allen woke up he had to roll over until he fell off the bed and onto the floor, then he crawled fading in and out of sleep the entire time he crawled into the bathroom.

After waking up a little form the slam onto the floor, the warm shower woke him up a little more but it was the cold air that swamped him as soon as he got out from the shower that woke him up all the way. Shivering with goose bumps that covered his body he got dressed, but the shaking made it so it took a while for him to get dressed.

Finally after getting fully dressed he looked into the mirror, he was pleasantly surprised and a little amazed and shocked to see that the silver/white color he had dyed his hair actually looked as good as it did. The hair was fine but the tattoo was just a little too much for him even now, sculpting his hair Allen moved the bangs over to cover the left side of his face also covering the tattoo.

Nodding Allen looked to see if his clothes looked ok, he was wearing his most prized pants they were tight black leather with a black silver studded belt that held up the leather pants. A white collared shirt hung open and untucked over a black tight tank top that barley tucked into the leather pants. Signing Allen decided that he looked just fine as he walked out from the bathroom. As soon as he was out from the shower he made a wild dash down the stairs and out the door before Cross could tell him no to what he was wearing. But a hand reached out and yanked him up by the back of his shirt.

Before Cross could say anything Allen quickly said, "Cross, come on, first impressions are the most vital. These are my best pants." Allen looked up with begging eyes that a friend of his back in Virginia told him looked like a puppy's that wanted you to play fetch with it.

Signing Cross dropped Allen to the ground, "Idiot," Cross said getting Allen's attention, "don't come home until late." Cross said with a meaningful look.

Allen nodded at Cross and turned around to go, getting Cross's meaning. Shaking his head Allen got into his car that Cross had brought specially for him saying that if he had gotten a car any bigger than this than it would have been a waste of money because then Allen wouldn't be able to reach the peddles.

Signing Allen wondered what he was going to do tonight when he got out of school, he wasn't allowed in the house when Cross had a woman there. Hell! He didn't want to be there hearing all of that execrated moaning and gasping that went along with the bed creaking and Cross groaning and grunting.

Making a grossed out face Allen pulled out from the dive way and drove the half a mile to his new high school. The high school was huge, Allen got dizzy from the shinning white walls and checkered board pattern that decorated the floor. He also got dizzy from the insane heighth that the construction workers had built the school, along with all the people that had to be in the building, that thought of all of those teenage bodies with B.O and sickness just got him nauseated, crowds at or of anytime never was Allen's thing.

Getting out from the car he walked into the high school from the Junior and Senior parking lot. Yup, right off the bat Allen knew that he was going to have a long day of getting use to the building and as soon as he got his schedule he knew he was going to have trouble with the hours

The schedule that this school used was that they divided the class hours in half as evenly as they could and had you switch off from the first four classes to the last three classes every other day. Allen remembered hearing about this type of schedule it was called…AB day schedule if he had remembered correctly.

Right now the hallways were empty but he could hear classes in session. Looking at the clock he read it was 10:30. Apparently he didn't pull himself out of the shower fast enough, he had been half asleep. Tuning his attention to the counselor who had given him his paper he asked what class period it was now.

"Its still fist period but its almost second, just go to your seconded class period, sweet heart." She said with a smile.

On his schedule for second period the teachers name was Miss. Nine, who taught, frowning Allen walked over to the counselor he said, "I think there's been a mistake with my schedule," he said pointing to the obvious mistake.

Looking at the paper and what he was pointing to the counselor smiled, "No there hasn't been a mistake at all, Allen," she said after looking up at his name that was printed at the top of the paper. "Miss. Nine does teach community service and your guardian signed you up saying how much you loved helping people and the outside world." Pointing to the left she said. "She's down that way, go until you reach the end of the hallway and then turn right, follow until the curve in the wall then round the left corner and go out the doors and walk on the walk way tell you get to al outside class room that is painted orange." She said with an easy smile that looked at him like he was an angle.

Nodding and not knowing at all of what she said he thanked her and headed in the way she pointed, he wandered and wandered the hallway, then the bell rang, making Allen freeze and all of the doors to swing open in what seemed all at once as people began to stream out of the class rooms chatting and laughing.

Swallowing down his nervousness Allen walked around a little more looking for the curve in the wall, but all of the bodies that were crammed into the hallway made that impossible for him to see anything. When the hallways started to empty again Allen started to panic a little in fear of being tardy to his second hour. He had almost given up when a hand tapped him on the shoulder making him jump. Swinging around Allen saw a red headed kid with an eye patch over an eye. The red head was wearing black skinny jeans and an evergreen v neck that clung to his muscular build.

"You seem lost, where are you going to?" the red head asked reaching over and plucking Allen's schedule without Allen confirming that he needed his help even though he did, really bad. Looking at his schedule the red head smiled, "Come on, the building you want is this way."

Allen stumbled over his own feet as he tried to follow the red haired guy's longer steppes. After a while when Allen was sure this guy had gotten them lost even more, he saw a door and the red head holding it open for him. Going through the doors he was hit with the fresh air from the outside that washed off all of the confinements that came from inside the school.

Allen followed the red head to an outside purple painted classroom, again the red head held open the door for him and Allen thanked him and even in, the red head following. As Allen has feared they were late for the second hour, quickly taking his seat in the back he noticed this classroom was filled with kids that looked like the red head. They were all a little… bit similar in the air that they held, caring yet you knew that if you pissed them off they could do and would do some nasty shit to you or whoever.

Gulping Allen looked up at the teacher and was caught off guard when he looked into the eyes of a purple eyed woman. She had yellow hair and wore tight leather pants and a tight sleeveless shirt, black fleece gloves that were fingerless. She was attractive with a womanly figure and he didn't seem to be the only one to notice it.

"Good morning, class. We seem to have a new student today, if he would please come up to the front and introduce himself to the class." She said.

Gulping down his uneasiness he got up and went to the front. "Hello, my name is Allen Walker."

An awkward silence hung in the air to break the silence the teacher cleared her throat, "Allen, my name is Klaud Nine, but you can call me Nine." Turning her attention to the class she said, "Class please introduce yourself to Allen."

The students all said there names in bored monotone the only ones that Allen could remember after he sat down were Lavi, the red head kid. Lenalee a long haired girl with dark blue eyes, Kanda, a long haired man with what looked like a permanent frown on his face, and Miranda a small looking girl who looked worried.

The teacher said something and then the kids all got up and started shuffling out the door. Allen slowly went to follow, looking to his right he saw Miranda beside him and she was clutching his shirt sleeve and was huddled against him. Not knowing what to do he just left it be, but he also felt braver and more confident about going to this new school.

Lost in his own thought he didn't notice that everyone had stopped and was picking up trash until Miranda stopped him. Picking up the trash without talking was a little awkward to Allen so he finally asked Miranda something.

"So how are the classes at this school like?"

Startled Miranda looked up with wide fearful eyes instead of answering she hastily put her fingers to her lips and shook her head viciously. Confused Allen asked her again a little louder than last time. Again she shook her head but before Allen could ask again a voice barked out, "Allen!"

Turning around Allen saw a mad looking Nine staking towards him, "What did I say about talking, Mr. Waker?!" Nine yelled. "There is no talking during this class, even though you're a new student you are still going to get detention, nine hours of it after school in Mr. Bookman's room." Staking away she went to watch to make sure no one else was talking.

The rest of the day pasted by in a blur, he had detention and he got it for talking when he didn't even know you weren't allowed to talk. Maybe after he had sat back down he had spaced out while the teacher had been talking but he was new, shouldn't he get a break? The last bell rang signaling that school had ended, people yelled in cheers as they headed for their lockers while Allen, the new kid, shuffled his feet down the hallway and into Mr. Bookman's room.

The closer Allen got to Mr. Bookman's room the more he wanted to turn around and wander in the town but then a teacher would find out and he'd be in even more trouble. Coming to a stop he gazed at the door that was titled Mr. Bookman, to Allen, the door looked like it was metal which reminded him of a prison door.

Taking a breath and preparing himself to see the 'trouble makers' he opened the door and his eyes locked with warm chocolate eyes that made Allen's insides melt, under those capturing eyes was a small mole, the mole was perfect where it was it made the owner of the eyes look enrapturing holding Allen's gaze. Brown hair fell in soft seductive waves to the broad shoulders, dark chocolate colored the man's skin which looked smooth looking. Muscles were easily seen under the thin white cotton shirt that wasn't buttoned at the top three, dark black skinny jeans clung to the man's thigh muscles and calves, if Allen could have seen the man's ass he was sure it was sculptured too.

Realizing what he was thinking Allen jerked back and physically shook his head, a voice broke through to Allen, "Student? Are you ok?" the voice belonged to a man that barley had any hair on his head, was shorter than Allen and had dark circles under his eyes that stood out even more against the startling whiteness of his skin.

Forcing a smile onto his face Allen replied ripping his attention from the ravishing man with the well built body. "Yes Mr. Bookman I'm just fine, I'm here for detention."

"Ok, then. What's your name?" the teacher asked grabbing a clip board.

"Allen Walker."

Looking through the sheet Mr. Bookman finally saw his name nodded and pointed to a desk near the front. Allen sat down and throughout the entire hour and thirty minutes he could feel the eyes of the devastatingly attractive man boring a hole into the back of his head.

A gentle hand shook his shoulders making Allen's eyes open, his head snapped up and he realized that he had fallen asleep when he ran a hand over his mouth wiping off drool. Looking up he saw Lavi with a silly excited grin on his face.

"Hey, Allen want to go to a night club with us?" Lavi asked.

_A nightclub, that would keep him out late enough to not go home with Cross in the middle of _his _aphrodisia__. _Looking back up at Lavi Allen answered, "Yes, I would absolutely enjoy that." He stood up then almost like it was a second thought looked Lavi in the eye and said thank you. At that Lavi's smile brightened up even more.

"Your welcome, Allen."

They drove up to a night club called Pinky, by they that meant, Lavi and a kid named Daniel. Daniel was nice extremely shy but he would defend anything he thought was right. They got out of the car and approached the a little bit out of town and on the boarders of the city building.

Nervousness quickly filled Allen but his was also from excitement of the night, they knocked on the door, Lavi said something to the big bulky guy dressed in black and then they were let through. Bodies moved around and rubbed against Allen the air was intoxicated with the smell of sweat, sex, perfume, and cologne. Panic began to rise up in him but he swallowed it down and reminded himself he was here to enjoy the moment.

A waiter came by with glasses of water in them on a trey, Allen took one and took a sip, coughing a little he came to the abrupt conclusion that this was not water but it tasted good all the same and wet his throat.

Moving around Allen lost himself in the crowd and was soon dancing among people he didn't know, he was drunk off the sensation of adenine moving though his body and also from the drink he was drinking. Laughing Allen broke free of dancing with this one girl and stumbled out of the crowd and into a clearing, as soon as he was free he felt something was off, looking up he knew what it was.

There on stage was Kanda, the lean, muscle young man with the long dark hair, was dressed in Skippy clothes and was pole dancing, his muscles budging quite nicely as he lifted himself up sideways perpendicular to the vertical pole. Then a hand landed on his shoulder and Lavi started talking to him asking him how he liked the party, but when Allen didn't answer Lavi followed Allen's astounded gaze to Kanda. Lavi's mouth dropped open and he bluntly and loudly questioned, "Yuu? What the hell?"

Startled Kanda looked up seeing Allen and Lavi and Daniel (who had later joined them) his eyes widened in surprise and panic. Then they narrowed and he yelled at another one of those scary built guys dressed in black, the next thing Allen knew was that they were left sitting outside of Pinky being yelled at that minors weren't allowed in Pinky.

"Oh, yea? Then what about that pole dancer, huh? He goes to my school his name is Kanda!" Allen heard Lavi yell at the guard.

Then Kanda was thrown outside of Pinky.

"Fucking shit!" Kanda yelled, "Lavi! Damn you! To hell and back! Now I'm not going to get paid, that was my job you just made me lose!"

"Oh, so you don't like swinging that tight ass of yours around getting men and women aroused as you swing around that fucking pole?!" Lavi shot back.

"No I had doing that in front of people, but that was my job, you got me fired from my-," Kanda was abruptly cut off when Daniel launched himself at Kanda, toppling them over Daniel on top of Kanda. "Stop it ok!" Daniel sternly said. "You can get a different job and honest one so shut up and let us drive you home!"

Kanda scoffed and shoved Daniel off of him, "Stay away from me, Dani." Kanda warned. Allen watched Kanda depart not helping to notice the bulge that wasn't there a second ago, there had defiantly been something going on between those two.

"Allen," Lavi signed as Dani ran after Kanda. "I'll get you home come on."

"Lavi, where's Daniel going?" Allen asked.

"He said he was going after Kanda, don't worry there good friends…sometimes." Lavi said as he helped him in the car.

Lavi drove Allen home after he finally got directions from Allen's slurred and hard to hear speech. Seeing how intoxicated Allen was Lavi slung Allen's arm over his shoulder and helped him up the steps of his house. Lavi pressed the door bell and waited.

* * *

**Hahahaha! There a little cliff hanger just for you people. **

**Sorry this was still boring as hell but the next chapter Allen learns who the guy is with the chocolate eyes with the mole under one of them. The guys going to ask him something. :)**

**Any ways ****PLEASE**** review and tell me if you finally want ****LEMON**** or not in the next chapter. **


	3. What the hell just happened?

Sorry for updating so slowly you guys. I got sick and school and friends…you know how it goes :)

I would like to thank you all for commenting, it makes me really happy. :)

There is LEMON in this well (rape actually) BUT EVERY THING IS GOING TO BE OK! So please read it.

Finally I do not own –MAN.

Please enjoy and comment!

* * *

**Chapter three**

**What the hell just happened?**

* * *

When Allen woke up the next day he had the worst head-ache he thought everyone has ever had before. He stumbled down the stairs he searched the cabinets but couldn't find any Advil.

"Looking for this?" Cross said from behind Allen.

Startled Allen whipped around and ended up clutching the counter top groaning and clutching his head. When the head-ache died down some he glanced at Cross to see him holding a bottle of Advil with a smug smirk on his face.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm looking for, Old man." Allen growled.

Cross quirked an eye brow and his smug look got bigger, "Old man?" Allen got a little nervous because Cross just laughed when he would usually get mad. "Here the Advil," Cross said handing it over.

Allen grabbed it and opened it while trying not to fall over when he let go of the counter top. He opened it up and shook the bottle. Only one half of a pill left. "What the hell?" Allen asked as he glared up at Cross.

Cross smiled and shrugged, "I used it all up, you're going to have to survive the school day with just one half a pill until you get home and I buy more, if I buy some, I was quite offended by your old man comment."

Allen clutched at the counter top as he glared at Cross even more, "Bastard!"

Smirking Cross folded his arms and leaned on the side of the island, "shouldn't you be apologizing so that I'll buy you some more Advil?"

Smirking back Allen responded, "I don't have to, because you're going to anyways cause you can't drink without Advil in the house."

The smirk and smug look Cross had on his face was instantly wiped off as he straightened up, "Get ready," he snapped, "you're almost late for school, and that'll just add more hours to your detention." With that Cross walked out not saying anything anymore.

Allen drank down the pill with tons of water, he took a shower, got dressed and decided to walk to school. Who cares if some more hours where added to his detention? It kept him away from home. He walked the half a mile and walked into school late.

The entire day could not have dragged by slower, Allen was almost in tears when the annoying bell rang signaling lunch time. Allen clutched his head and walked to his group of friends' signature table. Allen looked up and saw Lavi motioning for Allen to walk faster with a worried expression on his face. Signing Allen tried to walk a tinny bit faster but instantly slowed down when his throbbing head-ache came back, but he finally did reach the table.

"You ok, man?" Lavi asked settling a hand lightly on Allen's arm, concerned lacing his voice.

"Yes just peachy," Allen sarcastically said as he groaned and rested his head on his arms.

Lavi quietly chuckled and muttered, "Who says peachy anymore?" turning his attention to Allen Lavi said, "Hang over?" the only response he got from Allen was a groan, which made Lavi chuckle again. "First time with a hangover?"

"First time without Advil," Allen whispered.

Allen could feel Lavi wince beside him, and a hand lightly drop on his shoulder in sympathy. "So your dad say anything to you this morning," Lavi asked with a tremble in his voice.

This time Allen winced, "Guardian, and no Cross didn't say anything to me today, except to rub in my face that I could only have half a pill because he took all the rest." Frowning Allen thought back on this morning and absently said, "But he seemed oddly happy, and let me tell you, nothing ever makes the man happy, unless it's really good. It must have been that whore he picked up last night." Allen grumpily said.

"Hey, sorry I have to go, I need to go to the band room and pack up my drums," Lavi quickly said.

"Why are you packing them up?" Allen asked, wanting to take his mind off Cross because just thinking about him made his head-ache worse.

When Allen got no response and when he looked up Lavi was gone. Groaning Allen clutched his head and hopped the end of the day would come so he could take a nap in detention.

The rest of the school day passed by even slower because Allen wanted it over with, in last period he stared at the clock practically the entire time. His math teacher had come up and asked him if he was done with his homework. His math teacher was surprised when Allen said yes so not believing him the math teacher took his assignment and graded it.

Allen had gotten all of the problems right and as soon as the teacher put in his grade he went into the corner to sulk. Allen in his glorious moment turned his attention back to the slow ticking clock and waited for school to be over with.

He must have dozed off for a minute because all of a sudden he was jolted awake with the overly loud bell and kids loud talking and footsteps in the class room. He waited for the class to file out and everyone to empty out from the halls before he made his way to the detention room.

Allen waited outside of Mr. Bookman's room not entirely wanting to go in now. Right before he could turn around and walk out, a darkly tan arm reached around him and grabbed the door knob. Allen could feel the heat radiating off from the person who practically had his arms wrapped around him. Allen smelt peppermint tea and something else that smelt good come up and tickle his nose.

Turning his head Allen's eyes met with dark chocolate brown eyes with that small mole under the left one, Allen' knees felt weak and he had this urge and desire to tangle his fingers in that dark almost black brown hair, he wanted to tug that beautiful face down toward his, he wanted to kiss those lips, he wanted to lick-

Wow! Allen snapped out from his thoughts and looked away from the intoxicating male. Allen's eyes flickered to the man's chest, yup defiantly a male, a muscular male.

The man moved from behind Allen stepping to the side the man held the door open for him. Nodding to him Allen moved to pass him into the room, but the man stopped him. A tan hand with long thin fingers was stretched out towards him in greeting.

A deep pleasant voice that felt like silk on Allen's skin said, "Hello, my name is Tyki Mikk."

Allen with little hesitation clasped hands with Tyki and introduced himself, "Hello Tyki Mikk, I'm Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to met you."

"Allen, that's a nice name," Tyki smiled. The smile vanished when Allen made the move to walk into the room and those slim fingers wrapped around Allen whole upper arm. "Wait," Tyki said with a bit of a desperate tone in his voice.

Allen looked back up and was instantly captivated by Tyki's eyes.

"Is it ok if I talk to you after detention?"

Allen nodded and walked into detention. Only after Allen sat down did his head-ache come back, that's weird that he didn't feel his head-ache when Tyki was around. Allen shrugged trying to deny his racing heat, and put his head on his desk and fell asleep.

"Hey," something, a hand shook his shoulder. "Allen wake up." That silk like voice brought Allen delightfully awake. Allen groaned as he stretched and looked at Tyki.

"Pfft-," Allen frowned at Tyki as he laughed.

"What? What is it?" Allen asked as he ran a hand over his mouth, yup he had defiantly been drooling a little.

"Its your hair," Tyki smiled and reached over and ran his fingers through Allen's soft silver hair. Allen froze and he stopped breathing, the feeling of Tyki's fingers going through his hair made Allen want to purr, it felt so good. The fingers stopped, "Allen, I was wondering if you could tutor me."

Allen blinked, "Tutor you…in what?"

"In Math," Tyki said looking Allen strait in the eye, "I heard you were good at it so I was wondering if you could tutor me."

Slowly Allen nodded, "Ok sure when do you want to start?" Allen said getting up.

"I was thinking today, at your house."

"Today?!" Allen thought about it. If he had someone over that could stop Cross from being a dick. "Ok, lets go. I need to stop by my locker to grab my math book."

"I have my math book and I heard you finished your math already so we could just use mine."

"Ok, lets go."

"Oh, and I drove so I'm going to have to follow you to where you live." Tyki said pulling out a chain of keys.

"I actually walked here so I'll just go with you in your car."

"Ok."

The dive to Allen's house was a little awkward, Tyki was acting strange from how he had first acted so Allen didn't know what to do. Finally they can to a stop in front of Allen's house.

"Come on, lets go. My room is upstairs so follow me," Allen said as he got out from the car.

When Allen lead Tyki through the house Tyki would stop every once in a while and look around.

"Wow, you have a nice house, how did you guys get it?"

Allen couldn't exactly say that Cross had strictly brought this house for the sole reason that he likes women and wanted to impress them and also wanted a lot of rooms for…pleasure…of different kinds. So he said, "My uncle works and saved up enough money to get it." He switched topics, "Come on my room's this way."

They were seated on Allen's floor. "So what do you need help with?"

"A lot of stuff," Tyki replied with a tired sigh.

They went over the basics of Algebra 2, about half way through Allen and Tyki stomachs rumbled. Blushing Allen looked up at Tyki, "Do you want some food?"

Tyki smiled, "Food would be great," Tyki said rolling over onto his back.

Allen booked it out of there blushing because Tyki's shirt had rode up to show so very defined ads. Allen grabbed finger sandwiches and milk along with plates and cups. He slowly walked up stairs and waited by the door to make sure his racing heart would slow down. He came around the corner and slammed into Tyki, the sandwiches went everywhere and the milk gallon's cap fell off when the gallon hit the floor and milk went everywhere.

"Oh-,"

"-Shit."

Allen started and Tyki finished.

"I'll go get a towel hold on," Allen said in a rush as he hurried into the bathroom across the hallway.

Allen gabbed a towel that was stored under the sink turned and tripped he went sprawling on the ground. Allen turned around so he was on his back, propping himself up on his elbows he looked at what he had tripped on. It was his clothes from this morning. He looked up just in time to see the water in the automatic shower turn on and instantly soak him.

The door to the bathroom slammed open and Tyki stood there alarm in his eyes, chest heaving. But Tyki all of a suddenly changed, his eyes grew darker and his breathing got deeper. Tyki was all of a sudden kneeling in front of him.

"Tyki," Allen said with caution.

It was obvious that Tyki didn't hear when he grabbed Allen's knees and pulled them apart.

"Tyki!" Allen yelled out in desperation. "Stop this!"

Tyki silenced Allen by crushing his lips to Allen's, Tyki's fingers tangled in Allen's hair holding his head in place. By the time Tyki pulled away Allen was breathless and was gasping for air. Warm fingers skimmed over Allen's cold wet skin, when had Tyki gotten his shirt off? Goosebumps rose up on Allen's cold skin from the heat that radiated off from Tyki.

The hand trailed down Allen's chest and over his stomach the hand lightly skimmed around Allen's waist band of his pants.

"T-y-ki," Allen gasped out.

"It's ok, Allen," Tyki whispered as he unbuttoned, Allen's pants.

Warm hands skimmed down the length of Allen, slowly Tyki jacked him off while he kissed Allen's chest. A tongue flicked out and licked Allen's nipple, and sucked on it. Allen arched his back as warmth enveloped his body and traveled down to his nether region.

"Your hard already," Tyki whispered, awe in his voice. As he moved lower until he was even with Allen's hard on. A moan broke the silent of the bathroom when Allen's penis was encircled in a warm cavern.

Soon Allen's hips where bucking as Tyki moved up and down, sucked and hummed. "Ah!" Allen arched once more as Allen release then he went limp and sagged to the floor.

Tyki's warm hands turned Allen over onto his stomach and lifted his hips up. "What?" Allen asked sleepily.

All that answered Allen's question was a finger slowly circling his ring of muscle, Allen moaned and lurched forward, he would already feel himself getting harder again. The finger entered, "Ouch! It hurts, Tyki, it really hurts." Allen Sobbed.

The finger stopped moving, and Allen could feel Tyki reach around and grab his length. "But your still hard," silence settled in the bathroom. "Allen are you, perhaps, a masochist?"

Allen gulped, "What's a-," Allen was instantly cut off when Tyki moved him finger. Pain sheared throughout Allen, "Ah, Tyki, it hurts," Allen gasped. His limbs shacking from the pleasure he felt. It hurts so bad but it felt so good.

When Tyki stopped moving Allen Whimpered, "Don't stop,"

As Tyki moved his finger in Allen in order to loosen Allen up, Allen bit the inside of his cheek, so he wouldn't tell Tyki that it hurt. Tyki added a second and third finger, Allen gasped and moaned when the fingers brushed up against something. The fingers brushed up against that one spot again and Allen grinded back on Tyki's finger.

"Ok, you're ready," Tyki said. Allen felt Tyki position himself and Allen felt something big and hard probe his hole. Tyki slowly entered Allen, stretching Allen out way more than those three fingers.

Allen gasped when Tyki's cock hit that one spot of insane pleasure, Tyki moved in and out always hitting that spot, he sped up and slowed down. Allen couldn't get use to it, but is felt so good and hurt so bad. "So-tight," Tyki gasped as he moved.

Right before Allen thought he was going to clasped on the ground Tyki thrusted one more time and gripped Allen's hips so hard Allen knew that they would bruise. Allen felt something fill him up as he himself shot his own load for the fifth time.

Tyki gently turned Allen over and kissed him. As he pulled away he looked down at Allen, "Thanks for the lessons tutor, I learned a lot."

* * *

There it is my promised LEMON chapter

I hope you enjoyed it.

The chapters after this one are going to be filled with LEMON, only a few breaks in between each one with a non lemon one leading onto a lemon chapter.

Thank you for reading

Please comment, so I know I should continue typing this story.


	4. Trapped

**Sorry for updating slowly had some major family problems**

**Well thank you for the comments**

**Please enjoy this chapter**

**Please comment**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Trapped**

* * *

When Allen went down stairs after getting ready for school Cross was waiting for him, he was in a chair leaning it back on its back legs with his own feet propped up on the table. A cigarette was in between the signature fingers and he was staring outside at the beginning of the Fall season. Trying to be a ninja Allen tiptoed around the back of Cross.

"Allen, how was your tutoring session?" Cross asked before he blew smoke into the air.

A slight twig of pain in his lower back gave the truth of how the study session had gone, but Allen controlled his voice as he answered Cross. "It was good, Tyki learned a lot from the session," after a pause Allen asked. "Do you need the house today?"

"No I can just get a hotel, you guys are going to have another session tonight after school aren't you?" Cross said still looking outside.

"Yes…" Allen answered with a voice full of dread.

Cross paused, turning around he popped an eyebrow, "Is that a bad thing?"

Allen controlled his panic, "No…maybe," Cross sat waiting for an explanation so Allen continued in a well acted voice of tiredness, "He's just so slow at grasping at the stuff we have to go over. We have to go over and over the same thing before he even starts to understand the simpleness of the problem."

Cross nodded and stated, "So Tyki is a little…slow….well then that means you're really helping him in his school work."

Allen smiled a tight smile, '_It's not his school work I'm helping him with…apparently.'_ "Yes so are you going to be here when I get home from school or not?" '_Please say yes.'_

"Well I will be for a minute of two, I'll probably be packing up for the hotel." Cross answered as he turned back to look outside again.

'_This is defiantly the most awkwardest conversation he had ever had with Cross, something was off with him.' _"Umm, Cross?" Allen asked getting Cross's attention. "Are you okay?"

Surprise and shock covered Cross's face but it was all pushed back behind a mask of smugness, "Why? Are you jealous?" He asked.

A confused looked passed over Allen's face as Cross left the room. _'Why the hell would I be jealous? And over what?' _"Why the hell would I be jealous?!" Allen yelled in the direction of where Cross had left.

Mad Allen grabbed an orange and stopped out from the house and into his car, "That stuck up…" Allen trailed off when he backed out from the drive way and started down the road to school.

The school day went on Kanda was constantly ignoring Lavi, Lenalee, Daniel, and Allen no matter what the tried to do to get him to open up. Finally Kanda did snap though at lunch, they had sat down by him at his lone table, the air in between them was full of tension and awkwardness.

Finally half way through the lunch period Kanda just broke, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS FOLOWING ME?! WHAT HAPPENED, HAPPENED OKAY! LEAVE ME ALONE NOW," Swinging around Kanda pointed at Daniel, "EXPESUALLY YOU!" Bringing his voice back down to normal Kanda continued, "I'm leaving this shitty school." Kanda stomped off.

Signing Daniel got up and followed after Kanda as silent as a shadow but Kanda soon noticed Daniel following him, "LEAVE ME ALONE DANI!"

Allen couldn't hear what Daniel said but from Kanda's outraged reaction it was obvious that Daniel had told Kanda no.

Kanda kept yelling at Daniel, it drew the attention of everyone's attention in the lunch room, Daniel just stood there and took it. Finally Kanda got pissed enough that he pulled back and socked Daniel across the cheek. Daniel's head snapped to the side and everyone in the room gasped as one.

Beside Allen, Lavi muttered under his breath, "Oh no…"

From where Allen was sitting he couldn't really see it but the next thing he saw was that Kanda was on the floor on his stomach with his face smashed into the ground, Daniel was on top holding Kanda's arms up high enough to make sure that Kanda couldn't move.

_Note to self: Never get in a fight with Daniel. He. Will. Kill. You. _

Allen watched as Daniel leaned forward and whispered something into Kanda's ear. Kanda's face slowly turned a bright red.

"I-is Kanda blushing?" Allen asked in shock.

Lavi turned to Allen, "Yes, Daniel is probably whispering lewd things into Kanda's ear."

"Lewd?"

"You do know that both Kanda and Daniel are homosexual and are together on and off, right?" Lavi asked.

"So…" Allen trailed off.

Lavi leaned forward on his elbows and signed at Allen's slowness. "Daniel in on top, or he is the 'guy' in the relationship, were as Kanda is on bottom, the 'girl'. Daniel is probably describing how he's going to 'punish' him." Raising a finger Lavi continued on, "I don't get why they call it a punishment because they both seem to love it…quite a lot. This 'punishment' is probably going to be a big one, Daniel restrained himself when he saw Kanda poll dancing, so this is going to be a big 'punishment'." Looking at Allen Lavi said in full seriousness, "Don't be surprised if you don't see them for the rest of the day….o r on Monday or even Tuesday."

Turning to look at Kanda and Daniel he saw as they got up that they both indeed had a tent there. Turning to look at his food he let his mind drift, _'So is that what happened with Tyki yesterday?' _Allen thought about it for a while before he came to a realization. "I'M THE GIRL!" he yelled out loud.

The lunch room went dead quiet and everyone gave him concerned looks. Allen blushed bright red, dumped his tray and left the lunchroom so he wouldn't have to deal with everyone staring at him.

Soon school came to an end and he only had detention left, and he did NOT want to go. So he came up with a plan, at the last possible minute he slid into his seat. Happy that he hadn't ran into Tyki Allen looked around. Tyki wasn't in the class room. Relieved to the max Allen enjoyed the rest of detention, it was even better because today was Friday so he didn't have school tomorrow and that meant no seeing Tyki tomorrow and no detention.

Opening the door to the house Allen stepped in and saw Cross talking with…Tyki. Allen's eyes grew wide when he saw the display. Looking up Cross saw Allen, "Ah, Allen's here." Cross announced, "Allen I've decided to take the whole weekend off. Right before I left Tyki came over and asked if it was alright if he could spend the night. He was absent today so he's a little behind. He said his mom would only let him stay over for one night but I convinced her to let him stay the entire time that I'm gone."

Seeing Allen's desperate looked Cross frowned and walked over pulling him out from the room, "Allen," Cross tisked at him, "be nice to him, he may not fully be your friend but he's a little slow so you have to be nice. This is a great opportunity to let you help him." Popping his head back into the kitchen Cross announced that he was leaving and he did right after that.

Moving back into the kitchen Allen locked eyes with Tyki, a slow sly smile spread across Tyki's beautiful lips. "You know you get a lot out of life when people think you're a little slow and struggle with school."

Allen closed his eyes, he had really backed himself into a corner or a deep pit with a starving tiger. Opening his eyes Allen changed his mind, as Tyki approached him, it was the pit and it was really deep, and it wasn't a tiger it was a panther he was trapped with.

* * *

**Mwahahaha I feel really evil leaving you guys at a cliff hanger like this (^_^)**

**But that makes it all the better. **

**Thank you for reading this hope you enjoyed.**

**And also thank you for the comments they motivated me into writing this chapter** **I was having a writer's block and even though this is a short chapter I feel like it was really good.**

**Please comment they are very appreciated!**


	5. Hiding

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter... I'm sorry guys but please enjoy it anyways!**

**So everything is going better in my life, sort of, but enough about me…this chapter has…LEMON!**

**Lemon, lemon, lemon that word does make me unexpectedly happy. **

**Okay, here we go…**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Hiding **

* * *

Allen quaked as Tyki took slow measuring steps towards him, Allen squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his hands as they shook. Opening them he saw Tyki's slow lazy smile spread wide across his face, as he quickly closed the distance in-between them. Allen flinched back as warm long fingers traced down the side of his face and went under his chin. Tilting his chin up, Allen's hair feathered back as his face was angled up towards where Tyki's face was.

Hot breath fanned across his neck as Tyki bent down and whispered, "Open your eyes Allen,"

Allen flinched back even more and tried to jerk out from Tyki's grasp, Tyki's fingers tightened holding Allen easily in place. "Open them, Allen." Tyki growled in a threatening tone.

That voice made Allen grow hot and he felt a strain grow in the seat of his pants, as he opened his eyes. He was met with Tyki's smirk. Something caressed his hard on making him groan and heavily lean on Tyki.

"You're already this hard?" Tyki chuckled and slowly drew away his caress. Allen whimpered at the loss of the touch. Tsking Tyki scooped Allen up and carried him. When Allen realized what was going on they were already at the roof headed towards the one way glass shower. Through hazed eyes Allen turned to look at Tyki again but something was slipped over his eyes blinding him.

Allen was set down on the ground but Tyki had to support him because without his vision he didn't seem to be able to have any balance. "Stand still," Tyki snapped in his commanding voice that sent chills down Allen's back and made his penis come awake. Allen followed orders and stood stiffly at attention still not being able to see anything.

"My my, you really are a masochist," Tyki said a smile in his voice. A sharp unexpected pain erupted on Allen's upper inner thigh. Allen gasped and moved his hands to sooth the pain. "Don't move!" Tyki snapped. Allen instantly stopped moving and froze.

Allen was in pain from the slap he had gotten on his upper thigh but he was also in pain because of the tight material that was restraining his erection.

Something lightly outlined the bulge Allen groaned and wobbled on his feet. Hands grabbed him and slowly pulled down the zipper and undid the button. The pants were slowly pulled down over his smooth legs. Cold air rushed up and encased his penis, Allen sucked in a deep breath and let out a moan.

A warm hand crept up the back of Allen's thigh and groped his ass. Allen groaned and leaned back into the body behind him, something looped over his head and was tied around his head. A hand reached and slid across his chest. Allen's moan was muffled by the gag that Tyki had just tied on him. The hand messaged his waist and moved lower.

Allen waited, he craved for the touch of Tyki on his erection, but it never came, Tyki purposely avoided that area and messaged everywhere else but there. Allen whimpered at the loss but he groaned in pleasure when Tyki rubbed against him from where he was behind him.

"You really love this don't you," Tyki breathed into Allen's ear as he slowly bit it on the outer shell. Allen's response was to whimper and rub back at Tyki's erection that earned a groan from Tyki.

"You're really eager for this aren't you?" Tyki panted as he held Allen away from him a little.

Allen pushed against the cold glass that he was shoved against but it was impossible to do with Tyki pushing him into it. The cold glass made Allen shiver from the cold of the glass to the hot heat radiating off from Tyki's body.

"Do you want me?" Tyki asked.

Allen nodded.

Allen felt Tyki position himself behind him and heard Tyki whisper, "Perfect timing."

Tyki slammed into his as he ripped off the blind fold, Allen came all over the window when he looked down and saw Lavi, walking towards the house and looking around at the yard. Actually there was also Daniel and Lenalee with him. They all looked around at the yard gapping at the pool and the trees that surrounded it.

Lenalee looked up and saw the one way mirror shower, getting the guys attention she pointed directly at Allen even though she didn't know that she had. The guys looked up and squinted at where Allen was getting fucked. They squinted and used their hands to block the sun and get a better look at it. All of the attention and the danger of the situation had made Allen cum all over the wall.

"Mhmmm," Tyki nibbled on Allen's shoulder, "You get even more excited at being watched."

The door bell rang and echoed up to where they were, from the ring Allen jolted making Tyki groan and tell him not to move so much. Tyki pulled out of him and carried him outside of the one way mirror. Setting him down Tyki repositioned himself so that Allen's legs were spread and was on top of his lap, facing their reflections.

Tyki pulled Allen's legs apart and rammed into him, Allen was fully aroused again at the sight of himself being entered by Tyki. Allen's heart pounded as he heard his friends moving about in his house. They had just walked in after no one had answered the door. Listening to them get closer Allen came twice more at the danger of one of them opening the door and seeing them.

The door knob rattled and the door shook as someone tried to open it, but the door wouldn't open. "Shh, don't worry I locked the door." Tyki grunted as he changed position again and moved Allen onto all fours.

After awhile his friends left and Tyki continued to pound into him, faster and faster as he finally came close to his first climax. Finally Tyki gripped Allen's hips and plunger himself deep and held himself there as he cummed himself into Allen's ass. Allen clasped on to the ground but Tyki soon picked him up and carried him into the house and to his bed. Tyki left to go take a shower and that's when Allen decided to move and hide from him.

Allen got up on shaky legs and walked down stairs as quietly and as fast as he could to Cross's room, where he walked into the closest and hid.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Another cliff hanger sort of. **

**Allen's now avoiding Tyki, and special thanks to, **z67ywkvp dite kurea-chan, **because they helped give me the idea of Allen avoiding Tyki, Yay! Thank you!**

**I'm not sure if I'll have LEMON in the next chapter, we'll just have to see how it unfolds.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please comment!**


	6. Thinking

**Hey guys! People have asked for LEMON in this so I've been debating about what I'm going to do. You have to read and find out. :P**

**Sorry if last chapter was at all confusing to anyone, I was half-asleep when I wrote it. I shall never do that again. I apologize. **

**Oh and long-ish chapter this one is.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Thinking**

* * *

Allen had been hiding in Cross's closet from the very moment Tyki had stepped into the shower to right now hearing him rummaging around in the kitchen. Allen closed his eyes and snuggled more deeply into the clothes that surrounded him. The sound of pans banging and something sizzling and the sounds of things being taken out of the cupboards and put on the counter filled Allen's ears.

The smell of spices and meat being boiled brought Allen's stomach alive and growling for the food. He gave a soft agonizing groan for food, as he clutched is stomach. He turned his nose away from the smells that swirled around him in the most teasingly delightful way, and buried his nose into Cross's clothes. Taking a deep breath, Allen cursed Cross for being gone for the whole week, as the smell of Cross filled his nose.

"Allen!" Tyki called out.

Allen flinched and moved deeper into the pill of clothes in the closet. His breathing went shallow as he tried not to sound so loud as his heart beat skipped a beat and pounded faster out of fear. Footsteps sounded as Tyki went in search of him around the house. The footsteps finally stopped outside of the closet door, then the door was swung open. Allen squeezed his eyes tight and tried not to move.

It felt like and eternity until Tyki sighed and closed the door. His heart pounded with all of the adrenaline that had been jumping through his veins in that intense moment. Worries coursed through his brain, had he seen me, if he had way did he leave, why is he here? Why is he doing this to me? Is this a method of bullying?

Allen took deep breath to try and calm himself down, Okay, he thought as he pulled a coat around his shoulders, I need to just keep a straight head and not hesitate in case if I need to defend myself. He made up his mind as he nestled down to take a nap.

Allen woke up to complete darkness at first he panicked but then remembered where he was and calmed down. His loud stomached growled, the sound filled the small room making it so that, that was the only sound he heard. Pulling out his phone Allen checked the time, the bright illuminating light flooded the space behind him and his face. The bright light made him snap his eyes shut and slowly crack them open a millimeter by millimeter at a time.

The bright numbers on the overly bright screen screamed at him the numbers shouted out, 1:16 a.m. and still counting. Rubbing his face Allen decided that he was going to reheat whatever it was that Tyki had made, because Tyki was probably asleep. Allen crawled to the closet door on all fours because his legs were dead asleep from being in the same position for more than they should have been.

He opened the door a crack and peeked around the corner into the open air and free space of the house. Carefully he looked around examining every shadow and any possible place for Tyki to hide. When he was content that Tyki was no where to be found in the room, Allen struck out and crawled to the door of the bedroom that exited into the hallway.

Doing the same thing as he had with the closet door he looked around for what seemed like a century or at least until the feeling came rushing back into his legs. The pain from the pins and needles made Allen limp as he opened the door all the way and left it that way incase if he had to charge back to the closet.

He crept around the wall and into the kitchen he stuck to the walls as he made his way to the fridge. Feeling his way along the wall because he was to scared and nervous to turn on the lights, he finally reached the double doors of the fridge. Taking a deep breath he opened the doors letting a soft glowing light paint everything in the kitchen in with a ghostly look.

Right there in front of his face was the most beautiful look Allen had ever seem in his life. What he saw was steak that was seasoned and mashed potatoes with gravy drizzled all over the top of it. Allen licked his lips as he took the cold plate, took off the plastic covering and put it into the microwave. Allen pressed the start button and danced around waiting and watching the numbers count down so he could stop it from beeping at the last possible second.

The microwave hit one and Allen yanked open the door right before it could beep. The seasoned smell of tender steak hit him along with peppered potatoes and mouth-watering gravy. Allen grabbed a fork and knife, he cut into the steak and chewed it. Groaning at how tender and juicy the steak was, the mashes potatoes were creamy and thick and had just the right amount of salt and pepper on them, along with the gravy, the meal seemed like a god had made it.

Bring his fork to his mouth for a second bit, a voice whispered into his ear sending hot breath down his neck. "Caught you, little mouse."

Allen froze for a tense second, but then following through with his earlier thoughts his head cleared. In one smooth moment that Cross had drilled into his head over and over again, Allen turned and jabbed with his fork. Tyki swung to the side, which moved him out from the forks range but brought him unknowingly closer to the knife that Allen gripped in his fist.

But before Allen could register what was happening, Tyki grabbed his arm that held the fork and twisted the arm around until Allen had the counter top digging into his stomach with his arm crooked up high on his back. Tyki pried the fork out from Allen's grasp while shoving up higher on Allen's arm.

Gasping Allen tried to move but couldn't due to the pain that made him grit his teeth. Making up his mind Allen rolled to the side with the arm that was crooked upwards. The roll hurt but gave Allen a free shot at Tyki with his knife, which he did.

Tyki let go and jerked back and moved farther away form Allen. Tyki was up against the wall, Allen kept his sights on him but didn't expect Tyki to flash through the open door of the kitchen and into the dark hallway. Leaving Allen alone in the quiet room, nothing moved no sound could be heard anywhere in the house.

Allen slowly relaxed, but he kept his guard up and moved to the counter where he traded his butter knife for a big, sharp, long cutting knife. Looking around Allen decided to, with his knife, make a fast and wild dash for Cross's closet. Taking a deep breath Allen propelled himself into action. He passed the open door of the kitchen and made it down the hallway.

The sight of Cross's open bedroom came into full view and soon Allen was infront of it, right before he could cross the door way, the door closed in his face which hit him and made Allen fall to the ground. It seemed that as soon as he hit the ground someone was on top of him ripping the knife from his grasp and chucking it down the hallway, and the only person that could be was Tyki.

Big, strong, long fingered hands encircled his wrists and pulled them above his head. The body above his didn't sway at all when Allen did everything he could to try and throw him off. Soon Allen calmed down finally realizing that he couldn't do anything to help the situation.

"You done?" came a cold voice. "Good, I wanted to explain." A moment of silence settled when Allen refused to respond.

Tyki sighed, "I wanted to apologize to you. I've liked you for a really long time ever since I first met you." At Allen's blank look Tyki explained, "when you were little you lived in Minnesota, across the street was a little boy who you helped. He was being bullied by a group of other boys, you came and beat them all up that's when the little boy fell in love. The little boy wanted to play with you the next day but you had moved. From then on the little boy tried to forget you but he just couldn't no matter what he did."

"And that little boy couldn't believe his luck when he saw the one he had fallen in love with at his high school a little more than ten years later. So the little boy wanted to get closer to his love by asking him to tutor him. But in the first day the little boy's love got soaked and the little boy's mind snapped and he couldn't control himself."

"The next time he saw him at his love's house he forced him again out of fear of losing his love. But now the little boy has finally seen the damage that he has caused his love," Tyki's voice choked up a little, "Allen do you know who the characters are in this story?"

Allen swallowed, "You are the little boy...and I am the love."

Tyki slowly let out his breath, "Yes, you got it. Allen," Allen looked up and he could see that Tyki's eyes had tears in them. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you. Will you please forgive me?" Tyki asked.

"I need to think about it," Allen's voice was shaky as he forced the word out from his mouth.

Tyki's whole body shook with held back sobs, "Think about it for as long as you need." Tyki choked out as he gently pressed his lips to Allen's, Tyki got up and left some time after.

Allen sat in the hallway leaning against the wall, with a trembling hand he touched his lips, they were wet, licking them he could taste salt.

That night was hell, sleep didn't come easily to Allen, he toasted and turned, his mind reeling and whirling with all different kinds of thoughts in his head. Finally Allen was engulfed with the sleep that he desperately needed.

Saturday flashed by to quickly for Allen to remember what had happened but it also seemed so slow if he thought about it. Sunday was tiring all Allen could do was sleep, he wanted school to come but at the same time he didn't. Sunday night Cross came in whistling, as soon as he saw Allen though he stopped. "You look like shit," he calmly said.

"I'm thinking of what to say to a person who confessed to me their love, Cross what do I do?" Allen asked looking up at Cross with baggy eyes.

"Well, depends on how you feel about them in return, if you like them tell them, if you don't then say sorry could we just be friends...or something like that." Cross took on last look at Allen's gloomy face. "Okay well whatever kid." And he walked away.

Allen sat there shoulders slumped thinking about everything at once, when the clock struck two in the morning Allen finally went to bed.

School was hard for Allen to get through he plastered a smile on his face and listened to Lavi chewing him out about not being at his house. He muscled his way through everyone's happy moments and waited for all of the student to be in their classes before he walked to his next hour, not wanting to see all of the happy, joyful couples.

Last hour came around and ended, all of Allen's swirling thoughts ended when that last bell rang out. It was detention time now. Allen walked into the detention classroom late again just so he wouldn't have to talk to Tyki before detention.

Allen fell asleep 5 minutes into it.

Something jostled his shoulder, "Allen, wake up." The commanding voice of Mr. Bookman snapped Allen from his dream. "Detention is over with please go home." Detention was done...oh no! Allen shot from his desk and ran out the door. He ran out to the parking lot and saw Tyki heading toward his car. Allen ran as fast as he could with all of his might.

Reaching out his hand landed on Tyki's shoulder and spun him around, as well as he could. Allen went onto his tippy toes and smashed is lips together with Tyki's. Pulling back Allen looked Tyki hard in the eye, "You better be prepared for everything that will happen."

A smile blessed Tyki's face as he wrapped Allen up into a tight hug and a breath-taking kiss. Breaking the kiss Tyki leaned his forehead against Allen's, "I have never be so ready for anything in my entire life," Tyki whispered.

* * *

**Sorry no LEMON in this chapter**

**Hehehehe this is the chapter that puts everything into action you guys. **

**Please comment**

**LEMON next chapter. **


	7. Best days of my life

** I am so sorry you guys it's been awhile,we are almost to the main problem in our story so please bare with me and keep reading. I just need to find time to write my story so that I can update it weekly like I did before my dad took away my laptop and gave it away. So I have to type it up here then download it onto my flash drive and then upload it to the main computer that has internet on it. Sorry for rambling this one has LEMON in it with Allen and Tyki and also Kanda and Daniel. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven **

**Best days of my life**

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Tyki's lips covered Allen's, they moved softly and slowly at first than they picked up speed leaving Allen absolutely breathless. His knees weakened the only thing that kept him up was Tyki's hard body pressing him against the wall. "Allen," Tyki groaned as he moved down to suck at Allen's neck. Entranced by Tyki Allen let his head fall to the side letting Tyki have more to suck on. Allen groaned as Tyki ravished his neck and his hand caress his chest.

"Oh Allen I want to take you right now." Tyki hissed out as he grinded against Allen. In response Allen sank his teeth into the flesh of Tyki's shoulder, doing that Allen could actually feel Tyki get even harder than before. "OH Allen," Tyki moaned loudly as he picked Allen up and brought him to the queen size bed that seemed to be the only thing in the room to them right now. Tyki laid Allen gently down on the bed, Tyki positioned himself over Allen and kissed his nose.  
Tyki buried his own nose in Allen's hair. "Allen," Tyki huskily said obviously restraining himself in order to tell Allen something. "I love you so much." Tyki didn't move nor did Allen. Finally Allen reached up his hands caressed Tyki's neck and tangled up in his hair. Tugging gently on the hair Allen got Tyki to look him in the eye. "And I love you so much that I'm afraid that my heart will fail me."

Allen kissed Tyki, this kiss was unhurried and filled with a type of love that Cupid couldn't even make come true. Pulling back Allen finished, "I thought my heart would always fail me whenever I looked at you. And it still feels like that." Allen took Tyki's hand and pressed his palm over his heart. "I will never get use to this, my love for you grows to fast each day I can't get use to it." Tyki's eyes filled up with tears as he leaned forward to kiss Allen on his cheek.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

Something retched Kanda away from the man that he had been kissing, the person whirled him around and Kanda saw that it was Daniel. To drunk to react quickly Kanda saw Daniel say something to the man in a whisper so low that he couldn't hear it, next thing he know the man was running away. "Bastard!" Kanda said with his slurred speech at Daniel.

Daniel turned his attention towards Kanda just in time to get weakly socked across the face. Even though it was from a drunk person it hurt because well that drunk person was Kanda. Daniel stumbled to the side and before he could righten himself Kanda punched him again in the gut this time. "Why don't you just find yourself another bitch and leave me the hell alone!" Kanda yelled stumbling away.  
He only got as far as outside of the gay bar when Daniel turned him around again. Both of Daniel's hands tightened around Kanda's upper arms as Kanda struggled in his drunk stupor. "Kanda hold on, wait a minute." Daniel said trying to get Kanda to see reason. "Hold on a minute? Hold on a minute!" Kanda screamed as he shoved Daniel away. "I will NOT hold on for another fucking second!"

Kanda pointed accusingly at Daniel, "I can't believe you. That day, remember that day when you asked me out? Remember when I told you that I thought that I was the most fucking god forsaken lucky guy because I was dating you?!"  
Kanda stumbled as he walked into a car. "and now here we are, you keep fucking pushing me off. You put me off and use me as a second option when you get dumped by someone else or when there is no one else around for you to fuck, or just when you feel the urge to do it!" Kanda turned around and gripped Daniel's shirt in his fists, "Well guess what bastered I have had enough I'm tired of waiting for you. Leave me alone." Kanda shoved Daniel away again and turned to go.  
"Kanda," Daniel pleaded, "Wait please, let me explain." Kanda kept walking away, "Keep it to your fucking shitty self."  
"I LOVE YOU!" Daniel yelled.  
Kanda laughed coldly, " Like I've never heard that before." "I do, but you're so... beautiful...So captivating and so full of life. I got so insecure, thinking that one-day you would say that you didn't love me anymore an-and that you would leave me. I had to test and make sure that I could survive without you in a relationship. When I would start to feel insecure I would look for someone else to see what your reaction would be. I did it to see if you would leave me or to see how much you loved me. I know it was wrong but I... I was crazed every night and day worrying that you would leave me. That you wouldn't love me anymore."

Kanda turned around and saw Daniel crouched down, his hands clutching his hair, he saw that right below Daniel's hidden face in the dirt were wet spots. "I know what I did was wrong and I understand why you won't take me back, I just wanted you to hear me out. Which I know is selfish after all that I did - all that I put you through. I want you to know how sorry I am and yes I know that I'm a selfish bastered."

Daniel took a deep breath and got the nerve to look up. What he saw shattered his heart into pieces. He was talking- he had poured his soul out and had apologized to no one. Kanda wasn't there, no one was there.  
Choking back a sob Daniel got up and headed down the side walk towards his apartment.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

"Tyki," Allen groaned out gasping as he arched up against Tyki's muscled chest. "Hold on, I want to see your face," Tyki groaned out as he pull out from Allen's tight hole. Crying out from the loss, Allen helped Tyki roll himself over. Tyki grapped Allen's wrists and pinned them over Allen's head on the bed, rendering Allen completely useless.

"Tyki, no," Allen protested trailing off when Tyki reentered. "Tyki!" Allen groaned as he tried to grind against Tyki in order for Tyki to get more deeper. But he couldn't because of the position he was in. After a few minutes of pounding into Allen Tyki felt Allen's muscular walls bunch up getting ready to release.

"No, no, no," Tyki groaned as he stopped himself, "We can't have you doing this already." Tyki leaned his forehead on Allen's trying to think of something to do. In order to drag out the sex and get out Allen's cute masochist side. A thought struck him. He reached over the side of the bed and grapped his long sleeved shirt he had thrown aside. He tied one of the sleeves around Allen's wrists, leaving the other side untied to anything he dragged Allen off the bed and over onto the ground at the end of the bed.

Now using the other untied side, Tyki tied Allen to the bedpost. "Tyki," Allen groaned out in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see, hold on just wait." Tyki said as he stroked the side of Allen's face. Allen's arms were stretched out in wing formation between the two bottom bed posts. Tyki smiled as he disappeared into the walk-in closet. He soon came back out with a few selected...toys. Allen heard Tyki's approach and lifted up him head and opened his eyes.

Seeing the toys Allen asked, "What are those?"

"These, " Tyki said as he leaned in and kissed Allen's shoulder and trailed his tongue lazily up to Allen's chin, which made Allen moan and strain against his bonds. "Are for you." Setting them down Tyki looked for the one he was looking for, when he saw it he grapped it and used it.

Allen gasped and hunched forward, "No lease no don't," he cried as he struggled to move away.

Shh, "Its okay, Allen, everything will be just fine. Nothing to worry about." Tyki said as he finished wrapping the restraint around the base of Allen's penis, which stopped Allen from cumming no matter how bad he wanted to. With the restraint on it was obvious that Allen was even more aroused and in need of release than he had been before.

"T-take it o-fff," Allen stuttered his hips bucking, unable to control himself.

Smiling Tyki leaned down and kissed Allen's abdomen, "I think not."

"Wh-y n-ot?" Allen groaned out as his oversensitive skin burned underneath of Tyki's lips.

"Simply because," Tyki said as he smeared pre-cum from Allen's slit over his penis's head, which caused him to groan out and threw his head back while closings eyes in absolute bliss and pain. "You're absolutely loving it, on many levels."

Gasping Allen tried to relax himself, opening his eye he stared at Tyki, "No-I'm-not," he said through clenched teeth, biting off the end of his words.

"Oh?" Tyki said raising an eyebrow as he sat back on his heels. "Then I'm not doing a good enough job." Moving Tyki got up and moved the bonds that were tied to the bed up, which made Allen have to stand up. Moving again Tyki knelt in front of Allen. Smirking Tyki went through with his torturous plan, he delicately cupped Allen and kissed his slit. Allen's legs buckled but he locked his legs and stayed standing up. Tyki moved his head and enveloped Allen's whole length. From the sudden warmth and tightness of his lover's mouth that Allen would have know if he was blindfolded, his hips bucked even harder than before and he let out a strangled scream.  
Tyki used his hands to get a firm hold on Allen's hips in order to stop Allen's bucking which he did. Allen let out a scream this time when Tyki took him once more, Allen felt like he was going crazy from not being able to release, but no begging would get Tyki to move his hands and the restraints.  
Tyki moved from Allen's penis to his balls, he sucked on the sacs while stroking Allen's penis at different speeds at unsuspecting times so Allen couldn't get use to it. Stopping suddenly Tyki moved back to the toys and picked up three this time.

Squirting out lube onto his hand Tyki soaked Allen's tight hole in it. Moving his fingers in and out he scissored Allen's hole as far as he could go. Pulling out his fingers he ignored his lover's whimper. Taking a vibrator dildo he eased the inactivated ting into Allen's ass, as soon as Allen got use to it he grabbed the other toy, an opening clamp that held the mouth open. He got it into Allen's mouth and when Allen's mouth was open wide Tyki turned on the vibrator Allen lurched forward crying out. Grabbing Allen's silvery and pulled his open mouth to his own dick. Allen's yells vibrated Tyki's own dick which made his stomach clench and he felt something stir in his balls.

A sudden idea struck Tyki, quickly he took out the opening clamp and went back into the closet, he came out just as fast this a thin tube with a cord attached to one end, at the end of the cord there was a remote. Tyki knelt in front of Allen again and used the lube to wet his slit, taking the thin tube Tyki worked his way down Allen's pee hole. Allen cried at the new found pain that felt a tiny bit delightful to him. Finally it was all in, moving back Tyki grabbed the remote and turned it on. Allen screamed, his legs gave out and he sank to his knees. His body shook and trembled, he was rock hard and his penis was turning a little red from not being touched. Tyki untied him and set him on the bed, positing himself Tyki moved to Allen' hole and lubed it up some more.

Next he grabbed hold of the end of the vibrator and moved it partly out as he rammed in. as he pulled out he fluently moved the vibrator back in. Without the opening clamp in his mouth Allen was left screaming, moaning, and whimpering. Reaching around Tyki turned off the remote and pulled out the vibrating piss stick, then he took out the ass vibrator all the way and threw it aside. He fucked Allen a little more until he was about ready to cum himself then he flipped Allen over onto his back. He took off the cumming restraint and pulled out of Allen's tight hot hole. They both came together, Tyki jutting out ropes and Allen exploding from the build up of cum. Absolutely exhausted Tyki clasped beside Allen and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**  
_ 'That dirty scum bag, thinking that I would just come running when he wanted a good fuck!'_ Kanda yelled in his mind as he violently kicked an aluminum can. The can went flying and hit a window which broke. "God damn it!" Kanda cursed as he took off running. He heard someone yell after him as he dodged behind a corner. After a few blocks Kanda slowed down laughing. "Glad I didn't get caught." He sighed out. Something cold and hard snapped over his wrist and the other one as soon as it was pulled behind his back. "Didn't get caught at what?" said the kind voice of a police officer as he shoved Kanda into a police car. "What? What did I fucking do?!" Kanda yelled out outraged at what was happening. :You broke a window and ran, that is unethical and people you do that get a two day and night in jail." The police man said as he drove off down the road towards the jail house.

* * *

**Sorry again you guys for not updating fast.**  
**In the next one there is LEMON again.**  
**Please tell me what you think of Daniel in your review.**  
**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys my mom took away the extension cord that gave my computer life, so she could use her power tools. So I borrowed a friends iPod and I'm typing this story on it. It is hard let me tell you. So I apologize for any big mistakes ahead of time. **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Uncovered**

* * *

**Allen's POV  
**

The sun's rays filtered through the thin light curtains. The wind softly moved the curtains, making them billow out gracefully. Allen rolled over lazily and looked up at the sleeping face of his lover, Tyki. The whole weekend had passed too fast, they tried many new things. They made fantastic love everywhere. They made it in the warm lapping waters of the pool outside. Then it was in the wonderful tropical shower room against a palm tree.

Now it was Monday, school was today and their love feast was over with...for now. He sat up, the black silk sheets rolled away from his body like water as he reached over and gently shook Tyki awake.

"Tyki," Allen whispered gently as he brushed some of Tyki's velvety locks away from his forehead. "it's time to get up, we have school today." Allen kissed the side of Tyki's forehead.

Surprise hit Allen as Tyki grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over; rolling on top of him. Tyki kissed him and he ran his fingers through Allen's hair as he grinded against him. Allen moaned and clung to Tyki as he trembled, "B-b-but schoo-," Allen caught off as he moaned and threw back his head.

"Just one time before we leave for school. Just one time." Tyki growled out as his dick hardened.

Panting and out of breath, all Allen could do was nod his answer. Sliding down Tyki licked Allen until he thought that he was wet enough. Smiling Tyki fingered Allen's hole lightly, groaning out in frustration Allen tried to add more pressure by grinding down onto Tyki's finger.

But Tyki wouldn't let him, leaning up Tyki bit Allen's nipple. Allen whimpered from the pain and the pleasure that he felt from it. Tyki moved down slowly bitting Allen's skin as he went. As soon as Tyki felt that Allen was distracted from the finger that was posed at his entrance; Tyki plunged it in deep on the first go.

Moving quickly Tyki sealed Allen's lips with his own, muffling the scream that Allen released. Allen's penis now stood at full attention. Tyki kept moving his finger as he positioned himself at Allen's entrence. Tyon moved so that his tip was barely in at all, he watched with sadistic pleasure at the torment that clouded Allen's face.

Moving in a centemeter Tyki could feel the tightness of Allen's hole, groaning Tyki stopped in order to torment Allen some more, which just also tormented himself also. Just when he was about to move again something landed on his shoulder and ripped him away from Allen.

Then Tyki came face to face with Cross, as Cross dragged him across the house, down the stairs and out the front door; where Cross threw Tyki out butt naked and locked the door. Cross came stomping back up the stairs.

"So when did this little thing develope?" Cross growled at Allen who huddled under the sheetlass he listened to Tyki pound on the door and yell. When Allen didn't answer Cross stomped over to the bed and ripped the covers off. Cross let his hand come down. His palm cracked across Allen's face. Grabbing Allen's hair Cross dragged Allen off the bed and onto the floor.

His hand moving as he slapped, punched, and kick Allen. Allen's lip was split and how had a black eye; bruises littered his body in huge discolorations. "so your a faggot now are you?!" Cross screamed as his fist slammed into Allen's stomach. At the same time Allen released. His cum roping it's self on Cross's shirt and pants, as well as on Allen's bare chest.

"What the fucking hell?!" Cross yelled out as he slapped Allen across the face again, a hand mark burning itself into Allen's cheek. After a few more hits Cross noticed that Allen was hard again. "Well I'll be damned." Cross said as he gripped Allen's shirt. "Your a fucking masochrist." Allen let the world fade away when Cross raped him.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

"Let me out!" Kanda yelled, "Let me out, I'll apologize and I'll buy them a new fucking window!" When he didn't get a response he yelled out, "Shitheads!" For good measure. Sighing he went and sat in the uncomfortable bed in the cell that was now his.

After a few minutes Kanda heard the clopping of someones thick sole shoes heading towards him. Standing up he made his way to the bars, to get a better view of who was out there he wrapped his fingers around the iron bars.

A wooden stick that the prison guards used cracaked against his fingers. Cursing Kanda shoved away from the bars and inspected his fingers. A voice that sounded like frozen watet floated across the air and slapped him in the face, "How is daddy's little boy doing?"

Kanda's head jerked up and he stared at the man before him. The man had the same hair color as Kanda except it weeny only to the man's shoulders. The man also had light brown eyes. The man would have been considered handsome but he had cold calculating eyes and a scar that went from his hair line to his jaw.

"Dad," Kanda questioned.

"Now I would ask you how you've been and everything like that but unfortunately I'm here on official business." Kanda's dad said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kanda sashes as he leaned against that far wall as he crossed his arms.

"Daddy wants to know where the money mommy left you is." Kanda's dad stated.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kanda shrugged.

"Fine if you won't tell me where the money is then I'll have to force you to tell me." Kanda's dad said. As Kanda's dad snapped his fingers and the barred walls that divided the cells up lifted he said, "Just keep in mind I know how much you like it up the ass. I've told all of these men in here that if they gang bang you than they can go home and walk free of this place."

The men all started their way towards Kanda. Kanda's dad turned and walked out while saying, "Have fun, son." Hands grabbed at Kanda and dragged him down.

* * *

**Allen's PoV**

Allen woke up and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Pain exploded all over his body, but he didn't say anything he just laid there. The sound of someone moving next to him made Allen's whole body tense up in fear.

Cross rolled off the bed stretching, he moved towards the door but froze and turned towards Allen. "Slut get up And take a shower." Cross growled as he left the room.

After a moment of being alone Allen mindlessly got up and did as Cross asked him to. He flinched when he felt the cum that Cross had jetted into him slide down his legs and onto the bathroom floor as he stepped into the automatic shower.

The door too the tropical part popped open and Allen stumbled in. As he settled into the lagoon he surveyed his body. He was covered in bruses from head to toe. There wasn't a place that looked like it hadn't been touched.

Slowly lifting his gaze from his unreconizable body he took in his surroundings more fully. Memories came rushing back of when him and Tyki had been in here. Thoughts of Tyki washed over him, emotions forced themselves on Allen. Allen cried, he wept. He cried because he missed Tyki, and he wept because of what Cross had done to him.

After a while Allen got out and got dressed, he didn't want to go any where near Cross so he stayed up in his bedroom, until Cross yanked him down the stairs. Numbly Allen ate the egg and bacon that had been placed in front of him. He was about half way through when Cross sat down across from him and opened his mouth to say something.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

Morning couldn't have come soon enough for Kanda. He had been gang banged raped for hours and then as the sun started to filter through, the majority of the men started to tire and they stopped to sleep. Only a few men were left, and they were still using his body for pleasure. The entire time Kanda had cried. He hated his father, he hated these men and their sickening touch, he cried because he missed Daniel.

Kanda let out a strangled cry as one of the men jerked on his penis as he rammed himself into him. Another man shoved his unwashed dick down Kanda's throat. Kanda would have fought back but he had tried before and had failed miserably, now he was just to tired. When the man who was taking him in the ass pulled out and cummed all over him, mixing his cum with everyone else's cum, the door opened and Kanda's dad walked in.

"Is that you son?" His dad asked, "I couldn't recognize you with all that white stuff on you." he chuckled. "Man does it smell in here." when Kanda didn't say anything in return his dad plowed on. "I came here wondering if you remembered where that money is yet." his dad said as he walked closer to the cell.

Kanda didn't say anything again. Frustrated his dad called the guards in. "Beat him up until he passes out from blood loss." he said as he left the building again. Hard wooden sticks slammed down onto his naked body. He could feel his skin open up and bleed and he could also feel it bruising. But he didn't say anything, because frankly he couldn't. He had lost his ability to speak a while ago.

He remembered the sun setting, the light that streamed through the barred windows growing less and less, finally there was no more light and the beatings stopped. The door opened and his dad walked back in while flicking on the light. From his unresponsive position Kanda was eye level with his blood. It pooled around him in its dark red form. dimly he saw his father say something, laugh, and then turn and kick him.

Darkness surrounded him and the world faded. When he came to he was on the side of a road, his body was aching but he strangely felt detached from the worst of the pain. Standing up as well as he could he started walking to a house that held the only person he had loved, Daniel.

Reaching Daniel's apartment, he knocked. The door opened after he heard a few bangs and the sound of someone cursing as they tripped. Daniel stood there in the door way his eyes wide and his chest heaving. "Oh my god. What the hell happens to you?" Daniel asked. Rushing to his side Daniel picked Kanda up as brought him inside. Kanda could tell that his foot was broken from how it flopped around. How had he been able to walk on that? Shrugging Kanda decided not to worry about it now that he was in his lovers arms where it was safe.

Daniel in a panic gently set Kanda on his bed as he drew a lukewarm bath. Picking Kanda up again he stripped him of his clothes and set him in the water where he washed off everything with a wash cloth. After washing eveything off, Daniel picked Kanda up again and dried off Kanda's limp, boneless body. Carrying him back to the bed, Daniel went back into the bathroom then he came back out with a first aid kit. Daniel then disinfected all of the cuts.

The thing that scared Daniel the most was that emotion didn't say anything. He didn't give a shout of pain or even a whimper. Sure he grimaced but any man would have screamed or even groaned. After finishing up the disinfecting process, Daniel scooped up the phone and called for an ambulance.

* * *

**Allen's POV**

Cross sat down across from Allen,"I signed you up for a "Boot Camp" if you will. You'll be going there tomorrow. It's actually called 'Hell on Earth' You're going there so that you can get this homosexual phase out if your system." Cross said as he drugged into his own breakfast.

Allen's fork dropped onto the table, "What?" Allen whispered.

Briefly glancing up at him Cross shrugged, "Yeah, thought that it would be the best thing to do in order to get you over this homosex-," Allen cut Cross off.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Allen yelled as he stood up so fast that he sent his chair slamming to the ground. "You think that this is a phase! If this was a phase then you could have helped me by NOT fucking raping me! This is not a phase! The man you threw out yesterday! Well guess what! I! Fucking! Love! Him! If you can't handle that then I might as well move in with him!" Allen screamed at Cross.

Cross continued eating his food. " This still doesn't change the fact that you are going to 'Hell on Earth'. Get packed you're leaving at 5 in the morning." and with that Cross left the sobbing Allen in the kitchen.

* * *

**Ahhh! Finally! I feel so good now! I finally updated this story. I've Missed this evil feeling of leaving you guys at a cliff hanger. mwhahaha! So Kanda is now in the hospital unable to talk now because of the traumatic experience he just went through; I don't blame him. Now Cross knows about Allen and Tyki at their most happiest moment and now Allen is going to be forced to go to a boot camp called 'Hell on Earth'. **

**Now questions for you guys to think over. Who is Allen going to met at the camp. How is Daniel going to deal with Kanda's mental blockage. And why was CrOSS so happy a few chapters back. **

**Now what I sort of want to see in the comments is what you guys think of Daniel. and what you think is going to happen to Allen at camp. **

**Wwwwhhhhhhaaaa! I'm so excited guys I'm back in my game and I and ready! **

**I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading.**

**please comment!**


End file.
